Dangerous Liaisons
by xxxTheLittleOnexxx
Summary: Betrayal and heartbreak...Damon really screws up...
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** Hey guys have had a succession of bad days and wanted something darker and angry to write about, to vent and since my other stories need proper planning I went with this. Also I'm being a pessimist and am worried thinking Bonnie is not making it past episode 18 is she? I'm not watching it if she goes. Think it would be the silliest move the show makes if she isn't kept on the show. God can't wait till next week its killing me. Revision doesn't make time fly much quicker either booo! Wow I really am in a bad mood lol. Love you all and hope your good. Good luck to all of you doing exams as well :) xxx**

Cruel Intentions: Chapter 1: a bitter hateful plan!

She'd decided it just wasn't working. After defeating Klaus 4months had past and Mystic falls was like a utopia, peaceful calm and happy. The drive the boys had to protect her was no longer needed. The result was the intense passion they felt for her, the obsessive bordering on soul destroying love and infatuation died down. Finding what connected and drew them to her once the drama was gone proved hard for both boys, although they were determined to hold on at least at first. Elena's desire to keep their attentions had only multiplied with time to the point that most of her nice personality traits had disappeared leaving just the aesthetically pleasing exterior. She was almost worse than Katherine who at least was open about being a bitch. Elena could see in their eyes, they saw cracks in the angel they once thought was perfect and innocent. Their devotion and ability to ignore her bitter, possessive nature was wavering. She worried they had started to notice she thrived on both boys competing for her. She worried they knew she was never going to chose but would happily lead both of them on. She panicked to a lesser degree about Stefan who not so long ago she'd claimed to love with all her heart. She hoped she had him in her grasp because he still looked at her with loving eyes once in awhile. He had not yet made any move to dump her or show attraction or interest in other woman either. She did worry about his growing closeness with Caroline that had continued to manifest from the time she was turned but he was still gentle and romantic from time to time towards her as well and she held on to that. She expected he couldn't let go and was more willing stay with her than Damon but that didn't stop paranoia or the fact he also spent a lot of time enjoying his normal life or as normal as a vampire life could be, with his friends Caroline, Tyler, Matt and Bonnie. No longer was he tied to her side nor was she his world and it burned. She coveted that obedience and loyalty to her, to the point she had become so envious and controlling, so bitter whenever he was away and so clingy when he was back. Then there was Damon, it hurt in a different way to lose him she thought, as his need for her had always been far greater than Stefan's. Stefan had the ability to show his emotions, to be kind and sweet to everyone. Damon was as cold as ice on the outside. He could be was cruel, violent, maniacal and raped people's minds simply for fun, blood and sex but not when it came to her. She was the exception that made him show softness, made him do whatever it took to make her happy even giving up his life. He was the challenge that only she had ever won as in the end he'd chosen her over his 145 year devotion to Katherine. He had been blind to the fact their personalities were mostly the same and that Elena just hid it better. He was the beast that only she could reduce to a kitten and it had always made her feel special and powerful. She gloated a lot about it and at first had tried to fight the nastier side trying to consume her but she liked it. She liked the dominance and supremacy she felt. She couldn't wait to be a vampire either. She just needed the boys to be completely hers before she did it. She dreamed they both turn her.

But her plans had been thwarted after Bonnie almost died trying to prevent the sacrifice to save her life. She now had no powers and both boys had become very protective of her in her weakened state. They'd seen who the real angel was when Bonnie gave her life trying to protect Damon from Klaus who'd pierced a magic stake through Damon's heart. It would not kill in an instant but had a worse effect than a wolf bite on the victim. She had exerted every last drop of power to stop him from dying even though at the time she had hated him. She was fragile now, although she insisted it was for the time being the boys were worried constantly. They promised to find a way to restore her to how she used to be. Although to them she was still the strong willed girl they'd always known, the lack of her powers clearly upset her. They both looked after her a lot. She was their little maiden and she lived with them in the boarding house. She even owned the house to Elena's dismay. Elena was jealous and couldn't understand why Bonnie fought Stefan and Damon's fondness and concern. She'd die to have them doting, getting her drinks, making sure she was safe and entertaining her while she was bed ridden. Her jaw clenched at the sound of both boys making jokes and watching movies with her, lying by her side while she drifted to sleep and soothing her with ice as her nightmares heated her, till the point her caramel skin sparkled with sweat. But Bonnies challenging green eyes would still flash with defiance and push them away insisting she wasn't a princess and could do things for herself. Damon had found it impossible to be anywhere but her side despite his sarcastic comments towards the witch and Elena could see the change in his attitude. The slight glances he gave her, the gentle subtle strokes on her caramel skin, His fists in her chocolate ringlets when she was reading and he sat by her. There were also the gentle long kisses he'd leave on her lips as she slept unaware. Elena could see slowly the flickers of fire and love burning inside him, the more time they spent together. In the beginning it was to Bonnie's dismay as she'd lay in bed trying to fend for herself and Damon would pop up hogging the bed. First it was screaming matches trying to get rid of him as without her powers it seemed futile but soon Elena could hear sheer blissful laughing and one day complete silence. She peeked through the door to Damon's room, to see them tongues locked. She was about to burst in when Damon unbuckled his pants and with one swift move his shirt was on the floor and he was on top of Bonnie, murmuring what sounded like "I think I'm falling for you." Damon and Bonnies love was in bud. It was a love she could see would bloom to become so pure and unconditional but Elena wanted to cut it down while she had the chance. She still saw the conflict in his eyes from time to time as if he still wanted her and would jump at the chance but just didn't think it was there. It was time things changed. One thing Elena learnt from Katherine's stay was that you had to take what you want by all means necessary, fairness did not come into winning.

"Hey Elena you up there?" She heard Bonnie say cheerily. Elena had told her she was coming to the boarding house for a sleepover with Bonnie. Bonnie had been so excited spending the whole day picking movies and getting snacks. She hoped Caroline would come too but Caroline detested Elena these days. But that's why Bonnie thought the sleepover was important. Elena had become nastier since the sacrifice. Maybe the experience had traumatised her, she thought optimistically hoping with time she'd be okay again. She was harder and colder and Bonnie just wanted to help her.

Elena smiled at Bonnie's voice. Her plan was in motion as she grabbed the sharp dagger from Stefan's vanity table. She'd create some drama for the boys to feel they needed to protect her and get rid of Bonnie at the same time. She felt no twinge of guilt and stabbed the dagger in just at the time she knew Damon or Stefan, well she hoped both would be getting back to the boarding house.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed 

Bonnie shouted fear and nausea overcoming her "Elena Elena are you okay? What's happening? I'm coming. Hold on" She knew she had no powers if something was in the house and had attacked but dammit she'd help Elena not matter what. Running up the stairs fumbling the whole way, she was still weak, fragile and she hated it. She pushed through the pain of her damaged state to get to her friend. She had grabbed a pitch fork from the fire place on her way up to fend off the attacker. She inwardly laughed. She knew it would do no good against the supernatural. She had once been the most powerful witch in town and this was pure ridiculous. Coming in she found Elena on the floor with the knife though her abdomen, shaking from blood loss but oddly calm. Bonnie ran to her friend in horror, looking around to see who was there to have harmed her but there was nothing. Bonnie lent over embracing Elena and trying to stop the blood flow. Crimson blood drenched Bonnies white dress and then she heard it Stefan and Damon zooming up the stairs. Bonnie let out a sigh of relief.

"It's gonna be okay Elena. Everything gonna be okay. The boys are here, they'll heal you." She kissed her forehead and stroked Elena's wet straight locks. She frowned in confusion as Elena began to scream, push and hit her yelping for help.

"Bonnie stop please! Your hurting me! Your killing me! I don't understand why are you doing this? We are friends. I love you no don't this to me!" she screeched faking tears and then smiling. It finally hit home striking Bonnie like lightning, Elena had just played her in the worst way possible. She'd seen the evil brewing in her of late but has hoped she'd return to normal after the shock of the recent events passed. She was wrong.

"Elena? Bonnie what's going on?" Damon screeched fangs bared and veins engulfing his pale features, his black locks were sweaty from worry. He got into predatory stance looking for the aggressor but found none. Elena seemed instead to be screaming at Bonnie and fearful of her. Running to Elena's side he engulfed her in his embrace, pulling her into his lap. He bit into his wrist immediately as she drank happily. Her lips sucked on his flesh lustfully and Bonnie's heart sank when Damon's eyes rolled back and closed, his head as well in ecstasy as his plump lips parted letting out a moan. He turned to Bonnie seeing hurt in her eyes and the blood on her. He immediately regained his senses pushing Elena gently off him and grabbing Bonnie.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked peering over her, checking every part of her flesh for injury with fright all over his face for her. "What the fuck got in here? What did this? Fuck I'm gonna kill it slow for what's it's done to you too! That's a promise. You two have nothing to worry about anymore, me and Stefan are here." He said as Stefan zoomed into the room anxious and shaking with worry. He screamed at the sight of the blood drenched girls in front of him.

Elena bubbled with anger at Damon's embrace of Bonnie. "Yeah she's fucking okay Stefan, Damon, She did this. she hurt me. She betrayed me how could you Bonnie? That's who I was howling in fear of. It was Bonnie or didn't you hear that part?" Damon remembered the content of Elena's yelping, fearful cries. He let go of Bonnie immediately, pushing her to the other side of Stefan's room as Stefan grabbed her before she fell. She was still weak from the events at the sacrifice and he worried all this pushing around could do her in. _Bonnie did what? No she wouldn't, she couldn't no why would she even? She can't she's too weak right now. There's no way right? _He thought in confusion.

"She did this!" Elena was on her feet putting on an Oscar winning tear jerking performance. "After all we've been through why Bonnie?"

Bonnie was too hurt to be angry or defend herself. Damon pushing her way and treating her like dirt broke her heart. She was silent as the tears welled up in her eyes and her breathing became ragged. She was about to be betrayed by the man she loved and she knew it. There was nothing to say at this point. She could tell Elena had one and to fight would be futile or just make things worse. Damon had already let her down by believing such a horrific thing for even one moment. He was meant to know who she was and obviously he didn't. _What is the point? Should I try? Should I try explaining myself when i have done nothing wrong? I should have known he'll always trust and love her more no matter what I do._

Her heart bled at his next words. "Why the fuck did you do this you had me fooled bitch? I thought I knew you. How could you harm a hair on Elena's head?"

Damon eyes connected with Bonnie's emeralds, confusion, hurt and love evident. He couldn't believe the words that flew out of his mouth uncontrolled, as he looked at his angel being held up by a silent and stunned Stefan. _She wouldn't have done this right? There must be an explanation. I should at least here what that is before I jump to conclusions. Fuck what am I doing? She's never given me reason to doubt her. Maybe Elena got it wrong. She lost so much blood she could have hallucinated. _Conflicted was an understatement of how he felt right now. Who was he to believe? The girl he was falling in love with or the girl he had been in love with? All he knew was the decision would change things for good.

TBC...

**An:**** next chap will be called explanations possibly and will see Damon do something so bad Bonnie may never forgive him. Caroline will be in to have Bonnies back too. **


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Okay so Damon is a baddie in most of this chapter. I wanted to capture his bipolar personality. I cried when I wrote this for some reason. Hope you like. **

Chapter 2: Wrapped around her little finger. 

Why are you doing this to me?  
>Am I not living up to what I'm supposed to be?<br>Why am I seething with this animosity?  
>I think you owe me a great big apology<p>

(Chorus x 4)  
>Terrible Lie<p>

I really don't know what you mean  
>Seems like salvation comes only in our dreams<br>I feel my hatred grow all the more extreme  
>Can this world really be as sad as it seems?<p>

(Chorus x 4)

Don't take it away from me  
>I need someone to hold on to<br>Don't take it away from me  
>I need someone to hold on to<br>Don't take it away from me  
>I need someone to hold on to<br>Don't take it away from me  
>I need someone to hold on to<br>Don't take it away from me  
>I need someone to hold on to<p>

Theres nothing left for me to hide  
>I lost my ignorance, security, and pride<br>I'm all alone in this world you must dispise  
>I believed your promises, your promises and lies!<p>

(Chorus x 8)

You make me throw it all away  
>My morals left to decay<br>How many you betray  
>You've taken everything<br>My head is filled with disease  
>My skin is begging you please<br>I'm on my hands and knees  
>I want so much to believe<p>

Damon's breathing was harsh as his chest moved up in anger and fury while Elena cried into his chest. _She can't be faking this look how upset she is._ Damon's jaw was clenching and his features predatory as he took a step towards Bonnie. For the first time in a year Bonnie was genuinely frightened of him. He was meant to love her and protect her the way she did for him but Bonnies hearts was tearing with the revelations that Elena just meant more. It didn't matter what she'd say he wouldn't believe her, believe the truth. A frown from Elena was all it took for him to lose all sense. She worried about Stefan too his grip on her was firm and unwavering but he had not hurt her. _Neither would hurt me would they? _Stefan could see Damon advancing on Bonnie jaw clenched and veins engulfing his features.

"No Damon stops this! Wait calm down there has to be a proper explanation for all this and you know it." Stefan feared who to trust. He was not oblivious to the manipulative side to Elena, which was showing through the cracks of her angelic face these days. Caroline had warned him of her nastier side on many occasions recently. Then there was Bonnie she hadn't done anything to hurt him and had protected him and Damon _over the last two years, risking her life for them and more importantly Elena in the sacrifice. Why why would she do it? It doesn't make sense, none of it does but there Elena was with a knife wound in her abdomen. Its fact and hard to refute. _

"Oh my gods Stefan wake up and smell the cappuccino!" Elena said angrily creating more fake tears. God she had always thought she'd be a great actress. The only one who had ever seen through her acting abilities when they were younger was Caroline. Bonnie always wanted to believe the best of her. Elena was now mad and could see the question in Stefan's eyes, she was losing him but there was a chance to sink her teeth into Damon for good. _Better to have one than lose both._ She'd worry about Stefan later. "How can you be like this Stefan I thought you loved me but right now I see Damon's the one who truly loves me and believes in me." She linked her arm through his resting her head on his muscular shoulder and letting her fake tears soak him. Bonnie's own eyes started to trickle as Damon on instinct leant down and kissed Elena's forehead squeezing her hand. "It's okay it's all okay we'll get to the bottom of this." he comforted.

"Come on Stefan she's playing you both she's doing it on purpose." Bonnie yelled finally getting angry.

"Oh you think she'd never want me huh?" Damon said fuelled with rage.

"Damon!" Stefan said not believing the words coming out of his brother's mouth. He was going to take Elena well Elena was choosing him but oddly he didn't care as much as he thought he would have 2 years ago.

"That's not what I meant and you know it! You twist everything to suit your own madness." Bonnie screamed through her tears finally realising she was not going to take this crap from him. He made her sick right now. It was vile, the lack of trust he had in her, but still could drop everything he had for Elena. He said he loved her but obviously she'd just been second choice. Now Elena was in the picture she was out.

"You know what you want this to be true so you can use it as the perfect excuse to not feel guilty about leaving me and being a jerk. You always wanted Elena and you just got your justification. You're glad she wants you and its pathetic how much you're willing to give up for a lie and how you jump through holes for her." Bonnie yelped kicking and screaming in Stefan's grasp wanting to kick the shit out of Damon but she was beginning to feel dizzy "You know what? No one will ever love you as truly as I did and that's the really tragic part." Bonnie clutched Stefan's arms as she began to pass out.

"Go ahead play the damsel in distress card Bonnie" Elena chimed not wanting her to get sympathy. "You know she's not even ill anymore she's been playing for ages." _Wow these lies are flowing out easily. _

"Is that true? Damon sneered.

"Oh my god you're pitiable you know it's not true." Bonnie cried "you just believe everything she says. You're such an idiot and i actually feel sorry for you."

"Yeah you know the bit about you being pitiable and pathetic she means that. At least she's being somewhat truthful about what she really thinks." Elena tried to hold in her victory grin. "You know she told me she never thought you were good for me and that it was sad how you followed me around like a puppy. That's why I never gave you a chance because Bonnie was always sabotaging you by telling me how useless you were and that she was only with you because she felt sorry for you." Damon felt a pang of hurt at that. He should have known it was a lie but he was being stupid.

"Well you know what Bonnie I did fucking use you too. I only wanted Elena but only when I thought I couldn't have her I went for you." It was so far from the truth but it had left his mouth none the less. "Now I can have her I don't need your second rate arse no more."

"Damon!" Stefan warned

"Oh course you'd take her side because you know you've already lost Elena to me. Hey why don't you take her Stefan, she's no Elena but she's good for a little blood and fuck once in a while."

Bonnie couldn't help it she bawled her eyes out into Stefan's shirt. Stefan had been confused but he caught the sign of a smirk on Elena's face and then he knew it was all lies. He just couldn't believe Damon was being this stupid. He wanted to convince him otherwise but at the same time he felt Damon deserved this. He deserved the wench. He was so happy to betray his own brother and true love for Elena that it was almost fitting they be together. Two individuals as twisted as each other. Stefan was done. He was moving on.

"Look this is a pile of shit!" Bonnie screamed "you're a fool why would I save you from Klaus and lose my powers huh? Why would I hurt Elena my sister when I was willing to die for huh?"

_Oh good point better think of something fast Elena. What to say what to say? _

"And why would Elena lie about you then? Damon defended.

"You should be asking that question of her not me. You know I never knew you could let me down this bad. I was the real fool to trust you."

He didn't know why he wasn't defending Bonnie and asking the question why would Bonnie lie. The rage blinded him to the love he felt for her.

"I'll tell you why she's lying" interjected Elena. "You know what she told me? She was pissed all our supernatural enemies were getting in her way. Before she stabbed me she told me she saved us because she wanted to be the one to deliver the killing blows. She still blames you, me and Stefan for Grams death and she's been planning and waiting to get back at us, always has been. She even got her cousin Lucy to help her with spells on us."

"Don't you dare bring my Grams into this!"

"See see the hate in her eyes"

"Spell?" Both boys chimed in now both confused and seeing Bonnie's anger at her Grams mention got them both doubting.

Bonnie couldn't believe it she thought Stefan could see but he was falling for it again too. "The only ones under a spell are you two. Elena's spell and god help you both!"

"It makes sense though doesn't it? You know how mad she was about Grams. The three of us caused her demise. She's been waiting for the perfect revenge. And the way you've been feeling lately, the distance from me." Both boys looked up as they had been having mixed feeling over Elena and whether she was the angel they thought she was anymore. "It was all a spell what you were feeling. She made Lucy cast doubt in you but once Bonnies gone all that will go too."

"Stefan you're the reasonable one you can't believe this." Bonnie pleaded.

"And your love for Bonnie Damon it's all Lucy's spell."

"Is that true?"

Bonnie was growing tired of this constant having to defend herself. "You know the fact you have to ask me that says it all. I thought we were genuinely in love but obviously it wasn't real because you never let it be. Obviously in your mind I was always the last resort. But I know that now and I've learnt my lesson, never again." Bonnie said through tears breaking free of Stefan and running down the boarding house stairs. She needed to see Caroline the only person she could truly trust.

"You can't let her get away." Elena screamed "she'll come back and kill me when you least expect it. How do we even know she hasn't got her powers back? What if she calls on more witches to harm us? Damon please do something. Stefan?"

"Come on brother we end this now there's no choice." Damon's anger restricted him from feeling the ache in his heart. He ignored the instinct that this was a wrong move. "For Elena's safety we have to do what's necessary Stefan. She comes first no matter what _no matter what_ _the cost even love. No you don't love Bonnie it's a spell. Elena wouldn't lie neither would Bonnie. Who else would have stabbed Elena? _

"WAIT" Stefan said eye brows furrowed. "Ask her?"

" what?"

"Ask her to her face" Stefan had a feeling and he had to be sure.

"Fine Elena did Bonnie do this?"

"Yes she broke down crying and mumbling the answer into his chest. "I can't believe my own sister hates me. What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong honey. She did."

"Happy now let's go Stefan"

"And do what?"

"I don't know yet but we have to do something."

"Can you give me a moment with Elena please?" Stefan asked. Damon nodded reluctantly and ran downstairs to Bonnie.

Bonnie ran for the door crying into the phone to Caroline about the whole ordeal. She could hear Caroline crazy and pissed on the other line at Elena. She was so relived Caroline believed her. At least someone did and without hesitation. Not once did Caroline for even a second think she did it. All she had to say was Elena stabbed herself and blamed her and that's all Caroline needed. But would Jeremy, Tyler, Matt, Jenna and Alaric believe her or try run her out of town. Probably since the man she loved and her second best friend Stefan didn't trust her. Well he didn't at first. Suddenly Bonnie's heart caught in her throat. She stopped in utter shock as a hard muscular frame pounced on her slamming the door shut with his pale hands and dragging her by her hair away from it.

"Ahhhhhhhhh no stop please Damon don't do this. You'll regret it forever I promise"

"Scream all you want you should have thought about what you were doing before hurting Elena."

"I didn't I told you!" She screamed crying. She stared at blue ice eyes that for a moment again she saw conflict but it disappeared choosing to throw her into a wall instead. Bonnie clenched her stomach as the wind was knocked out of her.

"You know what really hurts I thought I was in love with you and I believed you loved me for me. But all this time you were just trying to keep me from Elena who's loved me all along. You had me fooled."

"No you had me fooled I thought you had a soul and that we really loved and understood each other. I thought that we could rely on each other for warmth and protection, but you're a joke. You'll never know real love not when it's standing right in front of you. And the funny thing is I truly loved you Damon. I would have died for you. You're anger has gotten the better of you and you've lost all perspective. You're her pawn now."

"You're a liar." rage consumed him. He wouldn't believe her. He slapped her hard across the face her caramel cheek stinging and turning red.

"Stop stop"

"Go on use your powers I bet Elena's right you've only been pretending. Come on Bonnie fight back." Damon kicked her in the stomach throwing her off the ground onto the couch. He soon got on top of her throttling her. "You know the only thing your good for is a good fuck and you know what comes after a good fuck don't you?" Damon's face transformed, fangs piecing through gums and purple veins spread across his face. With one mighty growl Damon sank his fangs deep into Bonnie soft supply caramel thigh. Bonnie screamed in agony and pain, her heart truly dead from the severity of the betrayal.

"Look me in the eyes Elena and tell me Bonnie did this." Stefan held her by her shoulders peering deep into her chocolate orbs.

"She did this Stefan she really did." Elena said and in all honesty he believed it. She was a good liar until she clutched her vervain necklace rubbing and twirling it. Stefan recalled Caroline telling him it was Elena's tell. Whenever she lied it was the little twisting motion she unconsciously did that gave her away. Stefan heart snapped but with it some freedom came and perspective. He was rid of this malicious girl and knew what she truly was now.

Stefan's heart raced as he heard the growls and the crunch that singled fangs to flesh. He had only now snapped out of Elena's hold and remembered hearing smashing, crying and screaming downstairs. He zoomed down the stairs to see the most horrific sight. Walking down Damon had ripped his mouth from Bonnie's bleeding flesh leaving more than ten different wounds. He was now holding her in the air her feet dangling. He threw her again and as she hit the floor crashing into antiques. He lunged for her and kicked and punched. Stefan didn't see the tears that were threatening to fall from Damon's eyes as his subconscious tried to warn him to break him out of his maniacal rage and actually see what he was doing. He was like one of those people who bottled it all up, who'd been pushed and pushed and finally snapped. The ones that were provoked with a sudden loss of control and snapped with no recollection or understanding of what he was actually doing in the moment. Stefan knew full well what would happen when he came to his senses. He'd realised he'd ruined the best thing that ever happened to him. But that didn't matter anymore. He didn't matter anymore, what did was Bonnies life now hanging in the balance. Stefan stepped in tackling his brother to the floor.

"Stop this foolishness now believe it or not Elena is not worth all this you idiot. Stop being played. She has you wrapped around her finger and your too damn busy seeing her on a pedestal to know what's really going on. I'm guilty of it too but now I see clearly." Stefan screamed fangs descending. He vamped out hitting blow after blow to Damon to get him away from Bonnie. He got on top of Damon trying to hold him down but the fury made him too powerful. Elena soon ran down and as if on seeing her Damon's wrath multiplied giving him enough strength to sink his fangs into Stefan after tackling him to the floor underneath him.

"What you're not gonna protect Elena little bother? Wow least now she knows who really deserves her."

"Oh you deserve her alright big brother and that is the last time I call you that."

Damon kicked Stefan again and went back to Bonnie's now convulsing form. Damon leaned over predatorily. "Not long now it'll all be over soon." He said so void of emotion tilting his head.

Damon went to his Jack Danielle's pouring a glass for himself and Elena. He shrugged off his leather jacket like he was a rock star and gestured Elena sit next to him on the sofa. She giggled as she took his offered out hand and he twirled her. Bonnie watched through blurry vision from her position on the floor seizing. _What happened to the man I knew?_ _What happed to the girl I knew? _She looked over at Stefan's battered form laying on the floor his grey green eyes piercing hers with a thousand apologies.

"You never have to fear anymore Elena." Damon said kissing her hand while she smiled. He was about to grab her in a passionate kiss when Stefan began to crawl off the floor. "Nu huh brother" Damon said placing his biker boot clad foot on his chest and spinning to dig deep.

"You better stake me now Damon because I swear I'll kill you if anything happens to Bonnie." Stefan looked at the now still form eyes closed.

"Well then I better kill you first." Damon said but his voice was cold. He wasn't himself right now. He was still in a trance of anger.

"Your pathetic you can't even see what she's done to you, the way she's worked all over you like venom. What happened to the guy I was getting on so well with? The one who was almost my brother again. Bonnie made you the Damon I loved and more. You were funny and sarcastic and downright silly but you also were my best friend again for a while. She made you yourself and you've screwed it all up. I should have believed her sooner but now I do and you're brainless and making the biggest mistake of your life. Make no blunder she'll grow bored of you soon enough and then what will you have? No brother, no friends, no soul mate nothing. I hope it hurts for the rest of your miserable life Damon."

Damon fought the sense of his brother's words and was about to stake him not even realising it was Elena who placed the stake in his hands. He didn't even question the sudden change in her attitude. She was killing the man she said she loved. What made him think she wouldn't do the same to him if it came to it?

Before anything more could happen however there was a huge thud as Caroline zoomed in smashing Damon hard in the chest with her fists. She was the one who fed the most on humans and was ready to kick his arse. One look at Bonnie's broken form is all it took to send her into her own raging, maniacal fit. She hammered Damon to the floor. She pounded and pummelled splitting his lip and burning his skin with wounds.

"You fucking monster it'll kill you!"

"C.a.r.o.l.i.n.e" Stefan stuttered through blood colleting in his mouth. B.o.n.n.i.e hasn't got long."

Caroline grabbed the stake slitting it in two and stabbing it through Damon's palms, joining him to the floor. She then rushed to embrace her Bonnie. She was pale not the caramel goddess Caroline knew. She was shaking, bleeding, bruised and battered. Her lip spilt and her thighs cut. The fang marks in her oozed. She was a broken doll and it made Caroline see red to the point she wasn't even consumed by blood cravings from Bonnie's wounds. It didn't tempt her at all. She bit her own wrist instead and quickly tried to pour her life source into Bonnie.

"Oh no you don't" Elena squeaked.

Caroline growled like a jaguar protecting its baby and with one move was about to snap Elena's neck.

"Go ahead I have Damon's blood in my system I want this." Caroline growled picking Elena up off the floor her feet dangling.

"When it's out of you system bitch I'll be back and I'll fucking kill you and your pet monster." she gestured to Damon. "Tyler's gonna be paying you a visit the next full moon that's a promise! Coz us friends have each other's back."

She went back to Bonnie pouring her blood into her system. Bonnie first didn't take and Caroline began to cry. She picked Bonnie up cradling her to her wrist and soon Bonnie began to choke down the blood. "It's gonna be okay BB it's all gonna be okay." she rocked her gently, But panicked when she didn't heal completely. Her wounds were still severely open. "Stefan she's not healing dammit."

Stefan crawled in pain over to Bonnie. "Try me."

"No you're too weak."

"Do it!"

Caroline ran her fang across his wrist and helped Bonnie take. She then gave her more of her own. The wounds had mostly healed but the still not fully closed. "Somethings wrong she's not okay. I don't know what to do."

"Get the car hospital." Stefan croaked.

"Wait!" Caroline said grabbing Elena by the hair and pushing her against Stefan "drink."

"No i i can't"

"Do it you need strength. I need to get Bonnie to the hospital and I'm not leaving you here with them.

He did as she said while Elena screamed at the pain. He didn't take much though just enough to get to his feet and help Caroline carry Bonnie into Caroline's car.

"Think about that pain the next time you decide to stab yourself" Stefan said in a warning tone.

She lay still and frail hooked up to wires and monitors as Caroline and Stefan sat by her side faces full of worry.

"I was so stupid Caroline. I fall for Elena's shit every time. If it weren't for what you told me last week about her tell I would have i dunno what i would have done."

" hey hey its okay this isn't your fault.

"You trusted Bonnie without hesitation and i should have too."

"Look we can't change the monstrosities that happened tonight we just have to look forward. Bonnie loves you. She'll be hurt but she'll bounce back and I love you. It hasn't changed. We three are odd soul mates."

They both turned to Bonnies each tenderly stroking her arms. She was pale and her wounds were still there. She murmured once in awhile in pain, the nightmares of the night playing through her mind.

Lucy soon ran in and embraced her fragile cousin. She looked at Stefan with a look of pure vengeance. He knew she wanted to kill Damon and Elena and probably him for not helping sooner. Stefan was so ashamed despite Caroline's reassurances.

"Why isn't she healing Lucy." Caroline whispered through ragged breathing form crying.

"Some wounds are emotionally linked. A metal scar that manifests physically. They take longer to cure."

"But she'll be okay?"

"We'll make her okay." Stefan promised. "If she'll ever speak to me again."

Elena pulled the stake out from Damon's palms wincing as he screamed and grunted.

"Let's go" Elena said adamantly

"What? Where?"

"The hospital that's where they took her it'll never be over till she's gone."

"Elena it's done okay. She's not coming back." His voice broke for a moment but he carried on.

"Pleas it'll make me safe. I'll wait here just finish it and then we can be together." she teasingly leaned in to kiss him but pulled away centre metres from his lips. "Forever"

Damon nodded

Stefan and Caroline went to get coffee while the nurse probed Bonnie. Lucy had gone to the talk to the doctor in private. Damon snuck in taking the opportunity and quickly compelling the nurse to leave. He approached the beeping monitor and the frail sleeping girl. She was broken.

"I got you good didn't I?" he said menacingly titling his head but felt the urge to hold her hand. "Why did you have to do it huh? Why'd you have to hurt her? If you'd just left her alone I wouldn't have had to do this to you. I didn't want to do this it's just what I had to do you know? Everything would have been fine Bonnie if you'd just not done it. We'd still be close as ever." He said like he'd gone insane and lost the plot. His crazy ramblings continued. "This is just how it has to be. I accept I have to do horrible things to protect her and this is one of those things. Life's not fair hard choices have to be made." He wasn't even sure he knew what he was saying let along understood himself. Bonnie's long eye lashes soon fluttered open and panic filled them. A single tear dropped from his eyes and he imprinted that image of fear, hurt and disappointment in her eyes to his mind. "I have to avenge her you have to pay. I'm sorry." Damon squeezed on the tube cutting off her air. Bonnie began to convulse and the monitor bleeped out of control. But he couldn't do it, he couldn't end her. He released the tube and she cried for air. He leant by her ear whispering. "Leave now. Never come back or the next time I will have to kill you and there won't be a thing you or me can do about that fact." he kissed her forehead and left. Bonnie didn't even want to understand his mixed actions. She didn't care anymore. He was a monster and dead to her. Bonnie began to howl uncontrollably into her pillow.

"What's wrong what's wrong BB don't worry your awake now and that means it's all good." I'm here Caroline comforted holding her to her chest. Stefan stood next to Bonnie stroking her hair. "We're here your safe and I'm so sorry." He said softly.

"I want to leave!"

"The doctors need you to stay BB"

"Sign the papers I want to leave. I want to leave mystic falls now!"

"Bonnie no we can stay me and Stefan will protect you from him."

" no no no I want to leave now. I hate him and he frightens me. I want out of this town. It has never done anything for me."

"Okay we'll leave and find a place to stay for a bit. Get you better and happy again okay? Tyler has access to Mason's apartment in Florida or didn't Grams give you money we could start up anywhere you want."

"I'll pay for it" Stefan interjected. "Anywhere you wanna go that's all yours. It's the least I can do."

"No I don't want your money its okay i i just want you and me for now okay?" she said to Caroline. She turned to Stefan. "I'm sorry i can't not right now you didn't believe me and I don't know if I can trust you yet."

" Okay me and Tyler will come when you're ready." Stefan sadly left to find Lucy and fill her in hoping Bonnie would call on him soon. **(She will almost immediately don't worry) **

Coming back to the boarding house Damon felt oddly empty. The rage had left and he could now see the devastation he wreaked. He looked at the broken living room where Bonnie's blood was spilled. He turned on the lights to take in the sight of Stefan's blood too. Hiding the shock he looked at the figure lounging smugly and on the chair. She began to clap.

"Elena?"

"No the apparently not as dull as dish water as I once assumed bitch is sleeping upstairs. I guess wreaking havoc and messing with people's lives tires a girl out. I gotta hand it to her I'm damn proud. Like great great grandma she's a force to be reckoned with. Gotta say you played the part of the moron royally screwing up to perfection. The way you delivered blow to blow to Bonnie, it was amazing to watch the tragedy. The way you ruined your life is priceless."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Damon seethed.

"Well I guess to tell you will be the icing on the cake for me. The fact you'll realise how ashamed you should really be with yourself I can't wait. Oh and by the way kinda glad you got my Stefan away From Elena but you ever touch him again and i will kill you. Anyways on with the story Elena she played you. Bonnie didn't harm a hair on her head. Neither were there any spells. Nor did she blame you for her grandmother's death. I think that one's blamed on me. Elena called Bonnie and stabbed herself just when she knew Bonnie would come in and embrace her and just when she knew you and Stefan would come to the rescue. She played you out of the girl who truly loved you. You've been coveting something in Elena that was never there, something you already had in Bonnie. At least Stefan was smart enough to catch on but you you not only trusted Elena over her you beat the shit out of the love of your life.

"You're lying." Damon said fighting back tears and breathing hard. He tried to scoff and smirk but it wasn't registering on his face as it fell.

"Well thought you'd say that and my girl Elena is very convincing. I saw the whole thing obviously didn't wanna intervene it was like watching cruel intentions in 3D. Beautifully done. But I did want to keep it in memory you know like on DVD so I could relive it anytime." She held out her iphone to him. "You know these things catch every detail very good quality step up from our times don't you think?"

Damon watched the footage of Elena hearing Bonnie's voice and smiling. He watched as she stabbed herself and began screaming. He watched as Bonnie yelled in terror up the stairs, coming to her recue despite her lack of powers. His heart shattered at the realisation of what he'd done. He began to cry. He didn't care Katherine was watching on amused. He watched as he played right into Elena's act pushing Bonnie and her hurt face when he didn't believe her. He collapsed to the floor watching the footage of his vicious attack on her. Katherine had taken the initiative to record that too, every blow and every nasty word. Damon wanted to vomit. He dropped the phone and just knelt swaying slightly, his features frozen. His icy blue eyes showered with tears as he just stared at nothing in particular. He broke her heart and he battered her when he should have protected her. He threatened her and worst of all didn't have faith in her and their love. Katherine got to her feet and ran her hand through Damon's messy locks as he still looked off into the distance eyes watering.

"Now that was worth seeing. Hey you know what you keep the phone. Watch it over and over torture yourself. It's the only way you'll ever see your precious Bonnie again."

"It's the best thing to do" Stefan said agreeing with Lucy as they stood in Bonnie's hospital room. Caroline had taken her to the bathroom to freshen up. She wanted to be discharged and hit the road right way.

"So we end it here. We make sure he can never find her or harm her again. We fake her death."

"Seems fitting." Stefan approved.

"Go go help them pack up their stuff at the house and I'll take care of it all." Lucy pulled in the dead body she'd instructed Stefan to bring in from the autopsy lab. She chanted briefly in Latin till the glamour made it look like Bonnie. It was done.

"You sure he's gonna try hurt her again? I mean your visions are accurate?" asked Stefan.

"Yes and he is never gonna get another opportunity."

Lucy left out the part in her visions where thanks to Katherine Damon had realised his mistake and that's why he was going to visit. She just wanted to protect her cousin.

Damon got to his knees breathing hard and fighting the tears. He had to see her. He had to make it right and then he'd deal with Elena. He ran to the hospital. Approaching Bonnie's room he couldn't stop the tears. He didn't even know why he'd brought flowers like that would even make up for a smidgen of what he had done. He'd practiced on his way a millions ways to say he was sorry, that he'd make things right. He wanted her to know he'd prove himself and be the man she felt safe with again. But it was all lost when he went into the room only to hear nothing, No monitor no ragged breathing. He pulled back the curtain in a frenzy dropping the flowers.

There she lay tubes all over the place, still as a statue, honey skin dull and chocolate ringlets a mess with blood. Her long lashes were closed and he screamed knowing he'd never see her emeralds orbs again.

"Noooooooo nooooo nooooo don't do this please take me take me instead. Please not her please not MY Bonnie. Come back please I'm so sorry please. I love you I love you I'm so sorry I'm sorry." He repeated braking down and clinging to her cold brittle frame. He collapsed to the floor howling as his soul disintegrated. She was gone and he was dead inside.

TBC:

**AN:**** Next chapter is 1 or 2 years later? Faked death because then he won't go looking for her and gives time for him to truly realise what he lost. Next Jeremy is getting married which makes Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan come back and face to face with a startled Damon. **


End file.
